Wireless communication networks, such as WiFi networks, include access points that can wirelessly communicate with user devices via a wireless communication link. A user device can search for access points and establish a communication link with a selected access point. The user device can store information about the access point for subsequently establishing the communication link with the access point more easily. For example, the user device can transmit a probe to search for the access point and automatically include password information to establish a future communication link with the access point. Except for the user device, access point probe data is difficult to use because it often is specific to a particular user device and includes information that is difficult to interpret and use independent of other data that can be equally difficult to obtain.